Vergil
Vergil is a character from the Devil May Cry series confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Vergil is also the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Vergil is Dante's twin brother. He is also known as "Nelo-Angelo". Background Vergil is the twin brother of Dante and the other son of the The Dark Knight Sparda. Unlike his heroic relatives, Vergil is an aloof individual who seeks out the power their father left behind at any cost. Wielding the keepsake O-katana Yamato by his side and a command of vast magical powers, he rivals his brother, Dante, in every regard, his swordsmanship arguably even greater. Appearance At first glance, Vergil appears physically similar to Dante. While they share the white hair color, Vergil's hair style is swept up to resemble his father's. In stark contrast to Dante's wardrobe featuring a largely red color scheme, Vergil wears blue predominantly, and dresses in a manner that gives him a bit of a regal air (in this case; a long coat with three tails and a snake-like pattern on the right side, a black sleeveless top and brown boots), in contrast to Dante's more casual look. Gameplay True to his playable incarnation in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil is less combo-oriented than his brother, relying on powerful attacks, both normal and special that possess incredible range, making him an ideal mixup when using assists with solid close and mid-range attacks. While not as fast as his brother, attack-wise, he can easily close and create gaps between his enemies using his Trick teleports to allow him to apply serious pressure to his foes. Also, shared normals with Dante are also a bit different, as Vergil has those usuallly as command normals. Special Attacks *'Upper Slash:' An upward quick draw slash paralleling Dante's High Time. Vergil's default standing S. *'High Time: '''An upward slash with the Force Edge, similar to Dante's version (his standing S), but Vergil rises in midair by pressing df+H(something Dante could do in the original DMC games), and from there he can perform a Trick or Dimension Slash. This move can be OTG. *'Helm Breaker: Downward drop slash just like Dante's with the Force Edge, used as his jumping d+H to finish air combos/aerial raves(thus Vergil has it as a command normal instead.) *'''Starfall: A dive kick with Beowulf's grieves that move diagonally downwards. Functions similarly to Dante's Killer Bee attack. Unliked Dante's Killer Bee properties, This move cannot be ground bounce while performing an air combo after pressing standing S to launch. This move cause ground bounce if it can be performed without using standing S. *'Stinger:' Vergil lunges forward with a sword stab with the Force Edge by pressing f+H. Shares this move with and command Dante. This move cause wall bounce(possibly more potential than Dante's), and from there he can perform an any special moves or hyper combos. *'Lunar Phase:' Vergil attacks in a series of rapid forward somersaulting kicks, and lands with a shockwave that launches the opponent. This move cause ground bounce. *'Trick:' Vergil can teleport to various parts of the screen depending on the opponent's location. Unlike Dante but much liked Wesker, Vergil can teleport in three ways; Behind the opponent, above them, or behind their head. *'Judgment Cut:' Vergil cuts the very air(basically slicing through a dimensional rift) in front of him in a sphere shape. Functions similarly to Dormammu's Dark Hole attack, in that he can choose the location of the cut depending on the button pressed. *'Rapid Slash': A variation of Judgment Cut, Vergil dashes across the screen and past enemies with the Yamato, leaving behind a trail of multi-hitting slashes in his wake. Possesses invincibility frames. *'Rising Sun': Launches the opponent into the air with two rising kicks using Beowulf, and from there he can perform a Trick or Dimension Slash. *'Round Trip: '''Vergil charges the Force Edge and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. Shares this move with Trish. This move can be done in the air and also chargable. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Dimension Slash (Level 1):' A screen covering hyper where he dashes about, filling the screen with Judgment Cuts, the last hit puts the opponent into a float state followed by a hard knockdown. There is an extended recovery animation after using this move. Can be executable in the air. *'Spiral Swords (Level 1):' Glowing blue swords appear rotating around Vergil, which damage the opponent upon contact. Vergil can also stop them and set them to hover around him pointing forward ('Sword Storm'), or hover over the opponent pointing downward ('Blistering Swords'), and fire one at a time as projectiles at the cost of 1 hyper meter. You don't build hyper meter while this hyper combo is active. *'Devil Trigger (Level 1):' Increases Vergil's strength and attack speed for a limited time and gradually heals red health. His attacks and assists also become enhanced (i.e.; larger Judgment Cut) and he is able to do an air dash or a double jump. He can only use his level 3 hyper while in Devil Trigger mode. **'Dark Angel (Level 3):' While the Devil Trigger is active. Vergil slashes the opponent various times, while creating floating blue swords. Vergil then turns his back as he return human form and has the swords come down on the opponent. This move can hit OTG. Powers Vergil possesses the standard demon powers of superstrength, endurance and speed, sharing Dante's powers but his seemed to have been refined. Vergil possesses a wide array of abilities that heavily contrasts that of Dante's style. In DMC3, he he only had one style and had less weapons than his brother, but his attacks were far more fierce and effective and thus, he relied on substance rather than style. His only "firearm" in the game, Summoned Swords, did not strike opponents instantly like Ebony and Ivory, but because they could be fired as he attacked with his Devil Arms without interruption, he has a much deadlier combo game. *Wields the O-katana Yamato, which has the ability to cut down anything without the blade having to make contact. It also has the ability to cut through space. All damage inflicted by it will occur in real time once the sword has been sheathed. *Utilizes mastership of the Iaido sword style in which he uses the Yamato and its scabbard. *High speed movement, able to seemingly warp towards and away his enemies, similar to Albert Wesker *Wields magical powers, shaping his energy into the form of spectral blades called Summoned Swords that buffer his attacks or can warp them around his opponents to attack them from multiple angles. *Can utilize Devil Trigger, although he is much stronger than Dante in this regard and can even utilize an enhanced form of it. *Possesses proficient hand-to-hand skills as demonstrated by his use of the Beowulf gauntlets and grieves. Personality Vergil is a cold and aloof individual who seeks power above all else. Any traits of humanity he may have had have been set aside in his pursuit to succeed his father. Vergil has no qualms with fighting Dante, or even attempting to kill his brother if it conveniences him. Though initially perceiving himself superior to his brother, Vergil does not exhibit an outward arrogance (which is typical of similar villains). Despite generally serving as an antagonist to Dante, Vergil has been known to fight alongside his brother and set aside some of his warrior ideals, should particular circumstances arise. Due to Dante being composite of his DMC3(appearance) and DMC4(age) counterparts in MVC3, Vergil may exhibit some personality changes as well. Theme Song {C}thumb|300px|left Vergil's theme is a remix of Vergil Battle 2 from '''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening' Trailer {C}thumb|300px|left Trivia *Vergil's rival appears to be Iron Fist, both use fighting styles typically associated with Asia; Vergil wields an O-katana known as Yamato, while Iron Fist employs chi-infused martial arts. Also notable is the similar purple lighting to both of their official portraits. *Several of Vergil's lines in UMVC3 are lifted straight from Devil May Cry 3, such as "Might controls everything" and his specific win quote against Dante, both of which he utters to him when he defeated him in Mission 7. *His win quote against Trish references the fact that she shares the exact same face as his mother Eva. *When pitted against Magneto, he notes a resemblance to his son Quicksilver, whom not only had white hair, but super speed as well. *Vergil's voice actors are Daniel Southworth who reprised his role from Devil May Cry 3 in English and Hiroaki Hirata in Japanese. *Like Johnny Yong Bosch, who plays Zero in Marvel vs Capcom 3, Vergil's English voice actor is a former Power Rangers actor. Bosch played as Adam Park from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers until Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, and Southworth played as Eric Myer the Quantum Ranger, from Power Rangers Time Force. *His Dark Angel Hyper is a reference to his Nelo Angelo persona(Devil May Cry 1, when controlled by Mundus, Nelo Angelo's name is a misspelling of "Nero Angelo" literally "Black Angel" in Italian). **It also shares the name of another Super Attack of Guilty Gear character Venom(it's a devilish orb with a eye mark that moves slowly forward), both these Dark Angels are also coincidentally some of the best supers in fighting game history. Vemon's Dark Angel is a band reference. *Vergil's ending has him acquiring the Muramasa Blade, which he uses on Wolverine to test its power. He would go on to cause destruction with the blade as it has a shared desire with him for power. *His DLC costume is the "Corrupt Vergil" from Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, and has him turning into his father, Sparda, when in Devil Trigger. Strangely Vergil never took this figure before. Artwork Vergil_3.jpg|Devil May Cry 3 dmc3-virgil-devil-trigger1.jpg|Vergil in his Devil Trigger form devil_may_cry___vergil_by_Taburisu.jpg 7b6924e644a611169385a9bdb8136252.jpg|Vergil fighting Dante 689px-Nelo_Angelo.jpg|Vergil as Nelo Angelo Colors20.JPG|Vergil's Alternate Colors Vergil_DLC_93791_640screen.jpg|Corrupted Vergil dlc costume Screenshots umvc3vergilscreenshot.jpg|Vergil's Helm Breaker umvc3vergilvsironfist.jpg UMvC3-Vergil-lineup.jpg|Vergil on the starting line-up 14_umvc3screen12.jpg|Vergil's Devil Trigger UmvC3_Vergil_Summon_Swords.jpg|Spiral Swords in firing formation r_vergil06_bm_nomip.360_r_vergil06_bm_nomip.360out.png|Herald Vergil Also See Vergil's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Capcom Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Capcom Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Vergil